Obvious, with
by Kivlov
Summary: An alternate confrontation of yet another AU where two shinobi discuss the fate of the world, naturally over a girl. A exploration into the nature of love,conflict and resolution. Set in " Hindsight" AU by the-human-error.
1. Love

Disclaimer: Naruto is an ongoing Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto and published by Shonen Jump.

All I do is read it.

A somewhat alternate version of Iruka's and Shino's confrontation set in **Hindsight** AU by **the-human-error**.

Also for **Ichi Stars** for being the voice of actual constructive criticism.

But mostly, deliberately, ESPECIALLY for you **the-human-error**

AN : Publishing fan fiction of an AU fan fiction is the equivalent of literary masturbation.

* * *

Inspired by Hope but fueled by my undying incandescent RAGE.

* * *

_A man could fester only so much_, Iruka thought,_ before the need to confront his foe overrode all reason_.

It made sense, they were trackers. All the same, he didn't care why Team Eight always choose the most remote, thorn infested patch of grubby wilderness possible to train

Breaking free in somewhat relative stealth, Iruka surprised absolutely no one as beheld Kurenai instructing all three of her students in the advanced albeit severely tailored forms of genjustu. Apparently she was in the midst of correcting the very person he had come to…converse with.

Shino shivered as his swarm unfurled, his image blurring and suddenly, with less ceremony than a bubble popping, there were three Aburame , spectacles glinting in triplicate in the dappled forest light.

One stood with Kiba who had carefully slunk upwind the moment he had first sensed Iruka, The other stood with Hinata as the third stood with his sensei. At some unseen signal all three began forming rapid hand seals faster than the eye could follow. Suddenly either of his teammates would confide an instruction to their particular Aburame, his pattern would change abruptly and after a few seconds the remaining two clones would adapt to duplicate this new pattern.

Kurenai nodded approvingly as she suggested slight alterations, until she caught sight of Iruka. Her scarlet eyes flickered as her attention was divided and for a moment her body language read that she was about to drop whatever complicated jutsu her mind was entangled with in favor of having a frank adult discussion of a very questionable subject involving one of her students, and he suspected, his behavior towards students in general.

It was a relief when she sent Hinata over instead.

It was a conversation he was not quite ready to have yet. With anyone. At all.

"Apologies Iruka sensei" Hinata began "Shino is at a critical point in refining one of his jutsus , one we hope could give us all a vital tactical advantage in the upcoming war."

"Since I have already received instruction, I hope you don't mind if I keep you company?"

He really hadn't thought Kurenai would stoop so low as to deceive her own student just to deny Iruka access but Hinata looked so earnest.

"Not at all Hinata."

Hinata had matured much since he last laid eyes on her, but traces of her past self remained. Occasionally she regressed, clasping her hands across her bosom, as if to ward of confrontation of the unavoidable.

_Like now_, Iruka realized.

Eyes deferred, whether from respect or embarrassment in light of recent developments she sat across form him, whilst in between and far ahead, the specter of Shino struggling against himself. It was subtle hint; symbolically significant he was sure. Iruka was equally sure he did not care.

"So sensei," she hesitated "how have you been?"

A classic opening, if a bit predictable.

"My life", he snorted "could do with fewer complications."

"Naruto is fine", he tossed in absentmindedly

"Are the complications of….of Love worth it?"

The sudden intensity her words burned in the air. Startled by her directness Predictability sank as Unforeseen Consequences brazenly erupted into their previously civil conversation.

Her eyes captured his, no remnant of uncertainty, only the iron resolve of Hyuga, lady of war, made apparent.

_Damm you Naruto_, Iruka thought, _the very mention of your name summoned dilemmas specifically designed to plague my life._

"Hinata….I am probably the last person you should ask."

"But it IS worth the effort." Her nostrils flared with insistence.

It was curious and yet unsurprising how she had bypassed the usual question of recognizing love, he mused, even as he struggled to formulate a response.

"Shino says… He said despite everything …" her brows drew together as Hinata recalled his exact dialogue "…he doesn't hold any expectations, he accepts her and the things she has done, her past, … what she has to do doesn't matter. The only imperative is to be together. Because they are cohesive parts of a greater harmony.

_Like hell they are_, Iruka thought derisively. _He's just a fool kid with a vague idea of what love is. He had no idea what Sakura needed. None._

His first thought that was a massive cold front had suddenly localized over the Leaf.

His second was maybe his thought process wasn't as internalized as he once hoped.

He hadn't quite believed that the alternate Hinata had stood alone against the legendary Rinnegan. As he beheld the frost eyed glare of the iron maiden before him his doubt was sucked away. Along with the warmth in his bones and any possibility of survival.

" Shino-kun…." she dismissed his apology before he could stammer it out. " Shino-kun may be a kid, but he knows what he wants. He'll fight for what he wants. He'll stand against the world."

Abruptly she swirled away from him. "He's a better man than most give him credit for."

Watching her stride away he had the distinct feeling she hadn't be referring to Shino at all.

Then the rest of the sentence caught up to him.

_He'll fight for what he wants._

For a moment panic gripped him.

_He isn't the only one. Bring it! _

Resolve set Iruka turned confront his nemesis upon the training field.

Only to find it completely deserted.


	2. Conflict

When the sun burns out my Hatred will illuminate the world.

* * *

It was much, much later when an irate Iruka finally dragged himself back to the Hokage tower, determined to corner his elusive adversary. We could wait all day if necessary. Until three when his shift started and he had already taken more time off than allotted…

"Iruka you coming?

Caught, Iruka turned to face Genma

"Eh?" The most elegant of responses.

"The Fights man! What's wrong with you? I mean beside…" Genma stammered, sebon dancing in his mouth, even as he pulled Iruka past the mournful chunin manning the entrance.

That explained the tower's virtual desolation in what were usually peak hours, save for the bare minimum of staff.

The Fights were a recent development, yet another unexpected corollary of Sakura's disclosure. The Konohoa 11, determined that the Leaf would not fall, had adopted her more ambitious tendencies, namely the cross training from among the pool of jounin sensei available. Of course it wasn't possible for a single chunnin to absorb the sheer variety of jutsu, just as it was as unlikely for a single jounin to give each of the ten remaining students advanced personal attention. The solution was as elegant as it was simple.

Refine each candidate's talents in the arts they excelled, whilst grounding the others in strong basic techniques.

It wasn't long before this new approach yielded great dividends. Kiba had combined his Spiraling Fang with Jiraya's Iron Needle Armor for truly horrific carnage even as his new sonic Genjustu Howl scrambled opponent's nervous systems. Chouji channeled his body morphing to include advanced cellular regeneration, modified body structure reinforcement and redundant organ failsafe systems to emerge as one of the Leaf's most resilient warrior.

It was always under Maito Gai's vigilant tutelage however, where such refinements were tested. In the crucible of free form full contact combat, informally known as "The Fights".

Because of the sensitive and unprecedented nature, the Hokage had decreed such sessions restricted to level 3, a class that included among others, ANBU, most other jounin and those who dealt with information of a highly classified and transient status. Say, those who worked in the tower on a regular basis.

Naturally they developed a betting pool on the outcome.

Enjoyable, exhilarating and for some, highly profitable, the Fights were events not to be missed. High level combat of this nature did not occur on a regular basis so whenever one was anticipated shinobi would jostle schedules for weeks in advance in order to have a firsthand view of " those kids blasting each other to hell'.

"So who's up?" Iruka queried.

"The Beast, Lady of War, Iron Oni and… dammit what was his name again…"

Iruka couldn't say he approved the names, but they certainly added to the sense of anticipation. Rock Lee of course, the lady had to be Hinata, the Iron Oni:Chougi.

"… was the Aburame" finished Genma, as Iruka blasted past through to the sunken arena.

He needn't have worried. The match was still in progress. And Shino was getting brutally hammered.

Normally Fights involving Rock Lee, unless against the Hyuuga, were short intense affairs. Either your gambit paid off before Lee got started or he beat you senseless. This was shaping up to the latter, Iruka suspected and he couldn't say he wasn't pleased by the prospect.

The best Fights, the crowd knew, weren't between the more talented shinobi, but the ones who refused to concede defeat, so after the Aburame had been subjected to the first onslaught, a remarkably one-sided blistering torrent of strikes, and still remained standing, it was accepted that this would be a good one.

For the most part, Shino fought defensively, using his superior reach to keep Lee from clinching, managing to parry most strikes but unable to counter physically. Strangely he had yet to deploy his allies and unless he had done so before the match, unlikely to be granted the opportunity.

Lee fought with one eye on the ground, the other focused upon his opponent. Never letting up the relentless pressure, forcing Shino's arms in motion, and keeping them from forming hand seals. Waiting for the instant his opponent tired and dropped his guard.

Shino stumbled.

Lee pounced.

Lee was a seasoned veteran, with thousands of hours of practical combat training, a body close to physical perfection with the reflexes, insight and skills of a master and most importantly, a burning passion to excel.

He should have remembered: Shino fought dirty.

As Lee handsprung into his signature launcher, Shino, who had clearly been faking, countered with a simple leg sweep, doing minimal damage but buying precious seconds whilst his hands blurred.

Then there were three Aburame.

Rock Lee, recovered, didn't even hesitate " Yosh!" he charged.

Straight into a brutal cross counter. The tables hadn't been turned; they'd been flung clear out of the arena. The crowd roared with delight. This was the Fight they came to see. Now it was Rock Lee that fought desperately as the three moved with singleness of mind and unity of purpose. Whenever he entangled with one Shino, the other two would conspire to exploit the opportunity. Every time Lee managed to disrupt a clone it would reform instantly, positioning itself for maximum tactical advantage. Once he struck Shino Prime above the eye, the swelling discoloration marking him apart only to be astonished as the clones adjusted even minute details of their appearance accordingly.

Back and forth the tide of battle surged. Rock Lee exploited his greater speed and agility to engage the Aburames virtually simultaneously, relying on his aerial maneuverability to escape being boxed in. Shino countered with numerous concerted attacks of opportunity, flawless coordination and superior tactical positioning designed to wear his opponent down. Around and above the crowd, stamped and screamed, each extolling their chosen champion to victory.

Ultimately it was Rock Lee's magnificent body conditioning that decided the issue. Abruptly Shino's clones collapsed. Instantly the remaining Shino tapped out while sluggish heaps of kikia crawled back to their master. Rock Lee decided that today was a good day to violate the laws of physics and casually reversed course mid air to stand before his downed opponent.

Gai materialized, tears streaming manfully, to congratulate both combatants as Lee gushed excitedly about the very definite availability of a rematch. Shino staggered upright after kowtowing to both and meandered out into the recovery area as the applause of a grateful audience filtered down from above.

Genma whistled "Some fight huh?" but Iruka was no longer there.


	3. Resolution

You're my white whale, Holy Grail. Nemesis is what propels me forward. I will prevail.

* * *

Ino swore dispassionately as she struggled to treat the Aburame.

"You!" she snapped waspishly, ambushing Iruka as he entered the room "Help me get this off"

One did not resist professional Medics on duty, much less volatile ones.

Chastened Iruka let himself be manhandled into assisting her into divesting Shino of his trademark long coat.

And nearly lost his arm as his shoulder was almost torn out of his socket. That coat must have weighed at least eighty kilos! The heavy fabric leeched strength from his fingers, clung possessively to skin at the slightest contact. He let it plummet with a dull thump, eyeing the small impact crater with apprehension.

"Careful" Ino warned belatedly. "That thing's heavy." Her mind was already absorbed in diagnosing the medical problem at hand.

Shino's torso was a pale canvas of color: blue contusions and red abrasions dominated a patchwork map of overlaid wheals and welts. Iruka winced as Ino worked in silence, occasionally clicking her teeth as her hands soothed bruised flesh into dormancy.

At last the blue green aura faded from her arms. Slumped, Shino appeared much recovered although weakened, expelled his thanks in slow controlled breaths.

Relived Ino, tucked a wayward strand behind here before realizing exactly who it was she had accosted. Knowing the issues at hand she eyed both of them disdainfully.

"Men!"

Ino exited in a cloud of haughtiness, unwilling to stand the growing tension.

Iruka waited till her footsteps had faded. "I need to discuss..."

Genma appeared bearing a flask of iced tea and two cups. Wordlessly he stepped around Iruka, poured a generous amount and served them both.

Flabbergasted Iruka accepted, only to nearly drop the stoneware as Genma suddenly dissolved into a swarm.

"Genma is posted on the northern gate entrance" Shino said calmly sipping his tea, dismissing the fact that he undergone high intensity fast paced combat whist maintaining rigid control among three-no-four separate facades for over the better part of an hour.

"Drink your tea"

Iruka took a sip.

It was good tea he decided.

"It isn't poisoned" Shino disclosed a moment after Iruka swallowed.

Coughing Iruka gave Shino his best glare which had as much effect as willing a mountain to dance.

"Enough games." Iruka declared. "Shino, you've got to understand. Whatever you and she shared its over. Sakura isn't the girl you fell for. She's had to grown far faster, had more responsibilities than the entire ANBU corps since the last war. You know what she faces. Kohonoa's future lives or dies by what she can accomplish."

"You don't know a tenth of what she had to do. She can't afford unnecessary distractions. Remember you chose to leave because you weren't ready. You still aren't. We've been together for months. She means more to me than you could possibly understand.

You may have known her first but she's with me now. I know her moods, her fears, her joys. I won't just let her go on your say so."

She's a twenty one year jounin with the face of a fourteen year old girl. She has different needs, ones you have no experience with."

"I know what she needs." Steeling himself, Iruka played his trump card "Intimately."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

For a long time Shino cultivated silence while the kikia scribbled hypnotic patterns on the wall behind him.

With each passing moment he grew more and more still, an empty shell whose spirit had fled. Iruka might have as well been alone with a statue. The only sounds were the clattering of tiny mandibles intermingled with the dull rhythmic roar of the crowd. Gradually these also faded and still there was no reaction. The void grew until Iruka was sure he had forgotten what the very sounds meant.

"Genjustu is a demanding art. Other minds construct must stories to make sense of the world; they improvise reality in order to accommodate their needs. An illusionist must perceive the world in minute detail and the barest of impressions simultaneously."

"This same awareness lends itself well to tracking. But to be truly successful one must study his quarry intently, to discern the patterns and systems to not only determine her present course of action, but the insight to predict her reaction to future events as well."

"From nature," he counted off. "Scent. Taste, Touch. You visualize very millimeter of her body, inside and out. Every. Single. Feature. You know her quirks and habits, her perfect imperfections; you know her voice when she doesn't speak: her quiet sighs; her breathless moans. The combination of education and imagination is what torments you.

To picture someone else physically with her is an exquisite torture. "

For the first time Iruka was subjected to the full unmitigated influence of the undivided intensity of what lay behind the Aburame's eyes to the exclusion of all else.

"That sort of passion could drive a man to ruin and madness." Shino whispered "Who knows what such men are capable of?"

Shino turned away and Iruka remembered to breathe again only to feel his heart freeze at the casualness of Shino's next words.

"I begin to understand the Uchina now"

Iruka did not dare to begin to puzzle out the hidden implications in those words. Some traps were best left untriggered.

.

.

.

"You may have temporarily sated her physical needs little man, but true hunger comes from within. Our souls sparked as one. We share a connection that transcends limits, ideals no language can express. That type of intimacy never truly ends."

Stubbornly Iruka rallied "This isn't about you or me. It's about Sakura. What's best for her."

"How do you think she would react, how she would feel to know the two who profess to love her were scrabbling like ….like this" words failed him.

But not Shino.

This..." He gestured encompassing them both without moving his arms,"... is the world Sakura fears, the world that exists in a microcosm. Two entities desiring the same objective; one that cannot be shared or divided, resulting in the total destruction of all involved."

"Sakura returned to change a specific sequence of events, one that resulted in the annihilation of Konohoa and all those involved in it. To that end she will do anything, sacrificing much of herself and although she is close to accomplishing her goals, she has lost, or forgotten who she is. As long as the threat exists she will continue to diminish."

"Unless someone intercedes. Unless some one becomes the vigilant protector, the shield that the world will break upon. The rock that can unite the lost in times of tempest and destruction. A man who can inspire others to the greatness inherent in all mankind. A man who gives a damn."

"I WILL be that man. And I WILL not do so alone."

"My battle, in comparison, is straightforward. I am fighting for a world where she no longer has too. It is simple. Save the world. Save the Girl."

"When that day comes… she will remember who she is ….and what she wants."

"That day is closer than you think"

With great deliberation Shino arose, secure in his victory, a conqueror declining the formality of executing the finishing blow.

"There is no need" Shino enunciated each syllable clearly "to fight you at all."


End file.
